Un canto de cumpleaños
by Lady Le Fleur
Summary: Se acerca la navidad y el avaricioso Sr. Rivaille no podría estar de peor humor, fiestas, regalos, solidaridad. Todo en la misma bandeja. Sin exceptuar a su nueva trabajadora social, que le traerá uno que otro dolor de cabeza. Basado en el clásico de Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol".
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertence, es de Isayama-sensei. Tampoco Christmas Carol siendo este de Charles Dickens (Feliz navidad)**

_Un canto de cumpleaños_

Prólogo

Faltaban dos meses, solo dos meses para aquella infernal fiesta que llamaba cualquier persona por la que se le cruzase navidad.

Gruño de enojo, hacía mucho frío y era octubre. De seguro ese frío se debía porque era temprano. Ignoró eso y siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde trabajaba, ese gran edificio todo helado debido a su codicia de no querer gastar un solo penique por la calefacción. Ya en la entrada podía observar a su fiel empleado, ese hombre más alto que él de cabellos castaños, tez algo oscura, ahora roja por el frío, y grandes ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Sr. Rivaille- Saludaba el ojiverde.

Rivaille no saludó y solo abrió la puerta para empezar el día laborioso de trabajo, podía ver en la entrada la placa que rezaba su nombre "_Levi Rivaille_", interiormente sonreía con orgullo, era uno de los hombres más poderoso del lugar y esa placa siempre se lo hacía recordar.

Empezó con el trabajo contando algo de su dinero, algunos hombres también venía por el empleo, eran demasiados pocos por el escaso pago del avaricioso hombre.

Vio, después de algunas horas, como el castaño dejaba su puesto para ir a una puerta trasera.

-Jaeger- Llamó con enojo y seriedad- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- El aludido volteó un poco asustado.

-Quería ir por un poco de carbón, el lugar ya esta helando- Frotaba sus manos en sus brazos por la baja temperatura. El bajo hombre asintió, el también comenzaba a enfriarse, y no solo por su personalidad.

-Adelante, pero no tomes más de dos. No te salgas de el presupuesto, o bajaré tu sueldo- Haciendo caso a la orden, solo agarró dos-Aunque hubiese preferidos tres o cuatro más-.

Pasado algunos minutos, el azabache dirigió su vista al reloj, ya era algo tarde y su trabajador social no llegaba. Había quedado que ese día vendría y eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

Escuchó la aldaba golpear contra la puerta. Debía ser él.

-Pasé- La gran pieza de madera se abrió y en vez de que un gran hombre, corpulento, rubio y de extrañas cejas entrara (como él esperaba), en su lugar se encontraba una pequeña figura. A primera vista frágil, pero de mirada determinada. Con dos enormes ojos miel y cabello castaño corto llevando un sobretodo de mismo color que su pelo.

-Buenas tardes ¿Usted es el Sr. Rivaille?- Preguntó claramente a él.

-Si ¿En qué puedo servirle?- El hombre bajó de su escritorio avanzando a la pequeña mujer.

-Soy su trabajadora social- La miró confundido.

-Usted no es Irvin Smith.

-No, soy Petra Ral y he venido a reemplazar al Sr. Smith durante este tiempo debido a su condición de estar enfermo- Rivaille quería soltar una gran carcajada ¿Irvin enfermo? De seguro ese perezoso dijo esa excusa para no tener que verlo hasta fin de año- ¿Dónde puedo empezar?- Quería que esto terminará rápido como las veces en que Irvin venía.

-En el piso de arriba mejor- La mujer hizo caso y por una escalera empezó a subir hasta arriba- ¿No va a necesitar que la acompañe verdad?- En su pregunta tenía claras intenciones de no querer hacerlo.

-No, gracias- Suspiró de alivio internamente y siguió con lo suyo. Al poco rato volvió a escuchar la puerta sonar y antes de que diera el permiso la persona no invitada había entrado. Otra vez otra mujer, pero esta vez una más alta y de rostro conocido para él.

-Hola a todos- Saludó alegremente- Hola Eren-El joven levantó la mano- y a ti también enano Levi- Refunfuño por el apodo.

-¿Qué quieres Hanji?- La molestia era bien reflejada en su voz.

-Ay Levi, desde temprano ya estás de mal humor, ni siquiera me saludas- Dejó escapar otro bufido.

-Hola. Ahora si ¿Qué quieres?- Sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja.

-Como sabes querido primo solo faltan dos meses para navidad- Si ya estaba de mal humor eso lo estaba empeorando más- Y tengo planeado organizar una gran fiesta, vine aquí para invitarte- Le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-¿Ya empiezas desde antes del mes hablando de eso?

-Debo prepararme, comprar mucha comida, adornos. Tengo empezado invitar a muchos conocidos. Si mis cálculos no fallan serán más de veinte.

-¿Con que dinero piensas hacerlo? No tienes casi nada.

-Le pedí a Mike que me ayudara. Voy a organizar la mejor fiesta de estos últimos años- Exclamó alzando su brazo al aire- Ah como adoro hablar de esas festividades, me ponen tan feliz.

-¿Por qué eres tan alegre? siendo tan pobre

-¿Y tú por qué tan malhumorado? siendo tan rico- Su mirada se volvió de repente muy sombría- Vamos, no te enojes. La época que vendrá será de paz y amor, pero más que nada familiar para estar con los amigos y la familia- Lo escuchó otra vez bufar y susurrar "Tonterías"- Digas lo que digas igual te esperaré porque de eso también se trata la navidad, de esperanza- Se oyó aplaudir al joven Eren desde su puesto y decir alegremente "bravo".

-¡Jaeger! No te di permiso para hablar- El joven se silenció y volvió a lo suyo-Si ya has dicho lo tuyo, buenas tardes Hanji.

-¿Pero vas a venir no?- Siguió insistiendo hasta que sintió las manos del pequeño hombre echándola- Aún si no vienes no me eno…- Dijo por último antes de que la puerta se encerrará en su cara.

-Navidad, tonterías, escusas para comprar regalos caros que no se pueden pagar. No es más que un día más del año, en que te haces más viejo y menos rico- Antes de seguir con sus quejas se vio interrumpido por su trabajadora social.

-Disculpe Sr. Rivaille, pero ¿Quién era la mujer que acaba de echar?- No se dio cuenta desde que momento había estado allí.

-No era nadie especial-

-Era su prima hanji- Habló tímidamente Eren.

-Jaeger, vuelves a abrir la boca sin mi permiso y mucho antes de que sea navidad ya estarás en la calle con tu esposa y tu hijo- Se calló haciendo como que no dijo nada.

-¿Con que motivos echó a su prima?

-¿Con que motivos le interesa eso usted? Son asuntos familiares míos, no suyos- Su cara mostró un inevitable asombro. Estaba a punto de contestarle hasta que la puerta nuevamente se oyó dejando entrar a un joven hombre alto, con algunas pecas y su pelo igual de azabache como el jefe del lugar se acercó a este para saludar.

-Buenas tardes ¿Le hablo al señor Rivaille?

-Así es joven ¿Que necesita?- Preguntó pesadamente, ese día había recibido más visitas de lo normal.

-Debido al acercamiento de las fiestas, se ha empezado una recolecta para los más desamparados- Acercó un papel con una pluma- ¿Piensa usted colaborar?- Dio una mirada de desentendimiento al joven de pecas.

-¿Es que no hay asilos ya? O ¿Las cárceles están llenas?- Comentó irónico. Agarrando más fuerte la pluma, el caballero hizo la misma cara que el avaricioso hombre le había hecho segundos atrás.

-No comprendo Señor que quiere decir. Así que reitero ¿Con cuanto le apunto la donación?

-Veo perfectamente que no entendió que quise decir, No aportaré con nada a la colecta. Me da igual que gente no asociada a mi tenga más o menos- Esto realmente le estaba cansando. Primero, su nueva trabajadora social, segundo, la visita de su muy molesta prima y ahora obligándolo a hacer una acción que no le consentía.

Arrastrándolo hasta la puerta observó como el chico volteaba para seguir hablándole.

-Pero estas recolectas pueden salvar vidas.

-Que importa si mueren. Mejor, así la sobrepoblación baja. Buenas tardes caballero- Sin nada más que decir repitió la acción hecha hace poco a Hanji. Observó que su empleado presente se dirigía a la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

-Esperé- El caballero volvió para el lugar quedando frente al ojiverde- Tome- y le dio un pequeño chelín- No es mucho, pero espero que sirva- Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del recolector.

-Por supuesto que sí. Dios lo bendiga- Se despidieron con una amable sonrisa ambos.

-Jaeger- El aludido tragó por el tono de voz de su jefe- Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vuelve al trabajo. Si no quieres estar en la lista de desempleados pronto- Haciendo caso siguió como escribiente en su escritorio.

El rostro de la única mujer presente se reflejó asombro y disgusto ante tal hecho y dicho.

-Sr. Rivaille, debo hablar con usted un rato a solas- Suspiró. Era la cuarta vez interrumpido su trabajo y segunda por la misma persona. Dejo su puesto para avanzar con ella hasta otra habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Directo empezó sin dar vueltas al asunto, tenía que volver rápido.

-No me agrada la forma en que trata y paga a sus empleados. Sin mencionar las condiciones de trabajo. Este lugar es muy frío y el edificio es algo grande ¿No deja tener calefacción?

-Es muy cara-

-¡Usted tiene mucho dinero!

-Y no tengo porque gastarlo en tonterías- Ambos comenzaban una pequeña guerra de miradas. El frío y con su seño fruncido. Ella también con el ceño fruncido pero determinada y dispuesta a no retraerse- Si es todo lo que quería decirme, puede retirarse-

-En realidad eso no es todo, pero si esto continúa así hablaré con un juez por el asunto- Casi podía reír de la ironía.

-¿Con cuál? Todos son muy fáciles de comprar. Créame, Irvin también lo intentó- La ojimiel contrajo las cejas y sintió una inmensa estupefacción en su interior seguida de unas ganas de llorar. Caminó hasta la puerta- ¿Ya se va?- Cínicamente preguntó.

Antes de marcharse le echó un vistazo por última vez.

-Volveré dentro de pocos días y espero que la situación haya cambiado o me obligaré a tomar medidas extremas.

El sonido sordo de la puerta se escuchó haciendo temblar a Eren quien no paraba de mirar el lugar por donde se había ido la castaña.

-¿Qué haces Jaeger? Vuelve al trabajo.

-Si- No sabía el porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno surgiría de esa mujer con su jefe.

**Un mini fic de rivetra por navidad.**

**bye bye**


	2. octubre

Cap. 1. Octubre

Mitades de octubre. Hace ya una semana que su nueva trabajadora social no había vuelto. Eso lo tranquilizaba, además de que Hanji tampoco siguió molestándolo con el asunto de su fiesta, ni otra persona pidiendo ayuda a los pobres o algún otro tema sobre esa festividad que tanto odiaba. La navidad, tenía tantas razones para odiarla, desde su soledad que pasaba en todas las fiesta hasta el hecho de que también era su inmundo cumpleaños.  
Vio que alguien acababa de entrar, era su empleado Auruo.

-Auruo Bozzard- Lo llamó muy serio. Este dio la vuelta asustado y con gran lentitud.

-¿Si jefe?- Temo esperando lo peor.

-Has llegado de vuelta tarde este mes- El bajo hombre no apartaba la mirada del gran pergamino frente suyo.

-Em… si, lo que paso es que…

-No me interesan tus excusas, ve a trabajar- El peliplateado suspiró de alivio internamente, sintió que se salvo de algo terrible- Y hoy te quedarás una hora más para limpiar como castigo- Bueno, no se había salvado después de todo.

Si podía haber algo que obsesionaba a Levi más que el dinero, era la limpieza. A pesar de que el lugar era lúgubre y sombrío (Como helado), era bastante limpio, Siempre esa tarea era llevada a cabo por el último en venir de sus empleados a trabajar. Como era el último en llegar, también debía ser el último en irse.  
Se levantó de su asiento al notar el frío del lugar, decidió ir por algo de carbón. Al ver que la presencia del jefe era nula decidieron entre ellos charlar.

-Y dime Eren- Empezó un hombre rubio de gran altura- ¿Cómo ha estado tu familia? Escuché que tu hijo está muy enfermo- El aludido prestó atención al llamado.

-Hemos estado bien Erd, gracias por preguntar. Pero realmente…- Su vista bajo por lo recordado por su hijo- Taro está muy enfermo y eso preocupa tanto a Mikasa como a mí. Cuando se entusiasma demasiado comienza a toser.

-Deberían de hacerle la operación rápido- Opinó un hombre de cabellos oscuros, de tez parecida a la de Eren y ojos pequeños.

-Lo sé Gunther, pero el dinero no alcanza y menos con el salario que nos da el Sr. Rivaille- Frotó su cuello para entibiarlo.

-Eren ¿Dónde está tu bufanda roja?- Gunther alertó notando la ausencia de la tela haciendo reír nerviosamente al joven.

-Se la di a Mikasa- Auruo rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre se la das? Tú tienes que trabajar, no ella.

-Bueno, es muy especial para ella

-¿Qué tiene de especial una simple bufanda?- La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y un pequeño sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas, estaba seguro que no era por el frío.

-Fue por esa bufanda que nos…- Cayó inmediatamente cuando se percató de Levi en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacen hablando? No les pago para que charlen. Sigan si no quieren pasar sus navidades en las calles- Auruo masculló una que otra maldición sobre su persona.

-Si apenas nos paga- Susurró, sin saber que su queja llegó a los oídos del jefe.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte una hora más a limpiar Bozzard?- Negó apresuradamente- No digas cosas para luego arrepentirte idiota.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en silencio, llegando ya el momento de irse. Todos entusiasmados se retiraron, menos quien había llegado tarde, yendo al armario de la limpieza.  
La puerta se abrió al poco tiempo, entrando la última persona que Rivaille desearía ver.

-Lo siento, pero ya cerramos- Avisó sin voltearse a ver quien estaba en la entrada.

-Aun hay gente dentro- Escuchando y viendo quien era, hizo una cara de disgusto.

-Usted otra vez- En efecto se trataba de la Srta. Rall.

-Buenas noches Sr. Rivaille, he venido a ver otra vez el lugar.

-Pues lamento decirle que ya hemos cerrado- Ella audazmente entró completamente sintiendo otra vez ese terrible frío.

-La calefacción no ha cambiado y sus empleados de seguro siguen teniendo el mismo problema con su paga- Levi estaba a punto de agarrarle la muñeca fuertemente para echarla del lugar, hasta que observó a su último trabajador entrando con artículos de limpieza.

-Sr. Rivaille, ¿Dónde empiezo?- Inmediatamente de notar la presencia de la mujer, la reverenció- Srta. Ral. Es tarde para que usted esté aquí.

-Lo mismo le digo a usted- Esta vez le dirigió al dueño del lugar- ¿Qué hace este empleado aquí?

-Llego tarde y las normas del lugar son "Quien llega tarde, último se va para quedarse a limpiar"- Volvió al peliplateado- Puedes empezar arriba- Haciendo que subiera y los dejara solos.

-Disculpe Sr. Rivaille, pero no es apropiado que…

-No me interesa que sea apropiado y que no- Ral guardó silencio y exhaló. Era inútil persuadirlo y mucho más hablarlo con un juez. Trato de pensar en un consejo que le había hecho su amiga Riko, quien era una buena psicóloga. También ella estudió un poco de esa disciplina y como buen aconsejo de la rusa era que esos estímulos podían ser por acciones del pasado.

Quería empezar con una pregunta de ese tema, pero no tenía que ser tan directa. A penas eran conocidos. Debía ser astuta para llegar al punto.

-Si sus trabajadores son sometidos a esta forma de trabajar pueden llegar a adquirir enfermedades. No importaría en otras estaciones, pero en este tiempo hace mucho frío, siendo a penas octubre. Imagínese en diciembre como lo pasarán- Bufó y contestó de muy mala manera.

-No querrán enfermarse, porque saben que les bajaré el sueldo. Vendrán a pesar de todo- Indignada pero siempre manteniendo la calma siguió interrogándole.

-¿Y si uno muere por causa de su egoísmo?- Se encogió de hombros el bajo hombre.

-A veces pasa- Unas inmensas ganas de abofetearlo sintió, pero se contuvo, si quería su confianza debía ser paciente.

-¿Es que acaso no tiene algo de piedad hacía a las otras personas?

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? Jamás antes a mi lo tuvieron- Sonrió para sí misma, había dado en el blanco.

-¿Y por qué no lo tuvieron?- Como si supiese sus intenciones decidió callarla.

-Es asunto mío, no suyo. Retírese- Se maldijo a sí misma. Un paso adelante, dos hacía atrás. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero nada se le ocurrió.

-Está bien, me retiraré. Buenas noches caballero- Se retiró calmadamente. Sintió detrás suyo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del azabache y un pequeño sentimiento de humillación en ella. Negó con su cabeza, no dejaría a ese hombre egoísta ganar. Buscaría información si era posible de él para entenderlo y hacerlo razonar. Era muy perseverante en sus ideas, siempre prefirió hacer esas cosas con el uso de razón en lugar de la fuerza. Púes había leído que los humanos lo que los alejaba de las bestias era su sentido de razonamiento.

Al otro día recurrió a un amigo suyo. Era conocido por su inteligencia y facilidad para encontrar información.

-Buenos días Sr. Arlet- Saludó a un bajo rubio, con un traje a cuadros leyendo un libro. Era el bibliotecario del lugar donde se encontraba, muy pocos sabían de su habilidad en recolectar información. Entre ellos ella y otro amigo suyo El Sr. Kirschtein.

-Ah, Petra. Sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre- Apartó la vista del objeto para responderle.

-Lo siento Armin, la costumbre. Vengo a pedirte que me hagas un favor.

-Si es por el pedido del libro de ese viejo autor, te informo que _Little Dorrit_ ya está aquí- Dispuesto, se encaminó hasta un estante de ahí.

-¿En serio? Gracias, pero no es por eso por lo que vine- La miró confundido.

-Ya te dije que _David Copperfield_ no llegará hasta el próximo mes- Rió la castaña.

-No es por un libro por lo que estoy aquí. Es por lo otro- Cayendo en cuenta el joven de ojos azules asintió.

-Ya veo, de quién necesito saber- Abrió un pequeño cajón buscando algunos papeles.

-El Señor Levi Rivaille- Cerró de un golpe con gran susto el pequeño rubio.

-¿Ese hombre?- Tembló de solo pensar en él- ¿Por qué de todos "ese hombre"?

-Púes… soy su nueva trabajadora social y las condiciones de sus empleados son muy precarias. Por lo que vine a consultar más de él.

-¿No podrías demandarlo y ya?- Observó como ella negaba- No, con todo el poder que tiene quién se le enfrentaría- Concluyó por sí mismo- Jean se quejaba de eso la otra vez. Dijo que fue por esa razón por la que abandonó su antiguo empleo. A veces me pregunto cómo no renuncian sus trabajadores actuales.

-Es muy difícil encontrar últimamente empleo Armin, por eso la indigencia que hay hoy en día-

-No tanto como encontrar información de Rivaille. La única pariente que le queda viva es su prima. Tendré que recurrir a ella. Tal vez la próxima semana tenga lo que necesitas Petra- Sonrió la chica y se marchó del lugar no sin antes darle las gracias a su amigo y recoger el libro pedido.

En el camino a su casa sintió un gran cansancio. Necesitaba tomar un taxi o tener su propia carroza. Pero estaba corta de dinero.  
Observó minutos después al empleado Jaeger caminar con un niño en brazos, este llevaba una muleta. Comenzó a toser siendo calmado por unos golpes suaves en su espalda de parte de su padre.

_Si el Sr. Rivaille viera como es el estado del hijo del Sr. Jaeger ¿Podría ser más flexible?_ Meditó un rato su pregunta para responderse a sí misma_. Seguro que no._

* * *

**Los cuentos que hacen referencia Armin son todos de Charles Dickens. Se que el apellido de Levi es desconocido y _Rivaille _Es otra forma de escribir su nombre, pero bueno, es lo que usaré.**

**Agradezco a GirlSchifffer por el comentario. Y si, pienso seguirlo hasta terminarlo. Creo que lo haré muy corto, no más de 9 capis.  
**


	3. Pasado Parte 1

Cap. 2 Pasado, Parte 1

En frente de la puerta se encontraba de nuevo ella en el lugar donde trabajaba ese hombre avaricioso que hipotecaba las casas sin alguna piedad. Inhaló, esta vez se sentía preparada para lo que vendría. Debería ser más amable con él, pero no dejarse ablandar tan rápido, o al menos eso le había dicho Riko.

Vio por la ventana que no quedaba ningún empleado, solo uno rubio y alto, de seguro era el que limpiaba, decidió ir en la última hora para poder hablar en privado con él. Se estremeció al sentir el frio. Ya era casi noviembre, Armin se había tardado más de lo que dijo en conseguirle la información, no lo culpaba, Levi era más misterioso, por muchas razones.  
Armándose de valor entró sin llamar sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Aunque era la tercera vez que venía a su oficina sin llamar, de alguna forma se estaba acostumbrando. Suspiró pesadamente, esa mujer no tenía límites.

-Gin ve a atrás- Ordenó ya esperando con que se venía esta vez- Es un hábito de usted llegar tarde a toda visita, creo yo Srta. Rall.

-Solo usted es la excepción realmente Sr. Rivaille- La tensión era enorme, pero ambos mantenían su propia calma en sus pensamientos.

-¿Con que me vendrá esta vez? Sabe que todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles, ¿Es que acaso me juzgará con la reina de Inglaterra?- Tranquilizando su pulso Petra habló sin mostrar signos de nervios.

-Debo entender que no le basta todo el dinero del mundo para sentirse satisfecho. El dolor del otro tampoco llenará su vacio Sr Rivaille.

-Me viene otra vez con esas tonterías. No tengo tiempo para eso, debo saber que está haciendo Gin- Con el paso directo a salir fue detenido por la voz que ella otra vez emanó

-Y eso es porque siempre ha tenido que padecer tantas penurias desde muy pequeño ¿no es así?- Alzó una ceja, ¿a que iba con todo eso la mujer?

-¿Penurias? Deje de malgastar mi tiempo.

-Penurias como que por culpa de la gran deuda de su casa usted y sus padres tuvieron que venderla y luego vivir con su tía- Paró en seco. No esperaba tal respuesta directa.

-¿Qué sabe usted de eso?- Quería sonreír otra vez, pero se contuvo.

-Mucho. Bastante realmente- Se acercó a ella muy despacio- Necesitaba conocer más de usted, le dije que tomaría medidas extremas.

-Queriendo conocer mi pasado- Concluyó callándola- Si tanto quiere saber de mis desgracias, por que mejor no empezamos diciendo que mi infancia no fue más que soledad y miseria ¿Ya está contenta?- Temblando ante la impotente voz del hombre, Petra no dio paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué lo hace pensar eso?

-Debería de saberlo. Desde que tengo memoria siempre he odiado esta época, en especial la navidad. Por los motivos que usted dijo. Después de eso mis padres trabajaban agitadamente y nunca estaban presentes para nada. Ni para mi cumpleaños- Volvió a acercársele como acorralándola, intentando atemorizarla- Por eso juré que cuando creciera me daría el lujo que quisiera con todo lo que pudiera. Así que estudié y estudié economía casi sin descanso para que personas como usted no me dijeran que hacer.

-¿Y en su decisión incluía hacer sufrir a gente despiadadamente? Si se pone a pensar lo que le hicieron a usted, es lo mismo que lo que le hace a sus empleados- Lo que había dicho la asistente social era verdad en parte. Pero no por eso le daría la razón.

-Váyase- Pronunció bajamente desviando su vista, en sus ojos se veía reflejado tanto rabia como melancolía, como queriendo ocultar un dolor lejano- Y no vuelva si es posible.

-Lamento decirle que tendré que volver. Si para eso trabajo- Se fue sin crear un ruido fuerte como otras veces.

Estando ya a media cuadra dio un pequeño salto de triunfo. Jamás esperaría que él se rebelase solo. Fue muy grande el paso de progresión y eso la contentaba. La próxima vez trataría de ser menos dura, estaba comenzando a conocer un lado blando de ese amargado señor y eso la contentaba, hablaría con Riko de eso más tarde. Por ahora sonreiría por la pequeña victoria.

* * *

Suspiraba de enojo, el que aquella mujer lo conociera bien lo irritaba y espantaba. Planeaba intimidarla con su tono de voz y contando lo peor de él y solo logro verse débil.

Escuchó a Erd preparándose para salir, abrigándose con mucha ropa.

_"Lo que le hicieron a usted, es lo mismo que lo que le hace a sus empleados"_

Agolpeó a su cabeza con sus manos, como queriendo borrar las palabras de su mente, mientras un viejo recuerdo lo amenazaba.

_Un pequeño chico de apenas 6 años estaba en un viejo carro junto a sus padres siendo transportado por este a un lugar lejano a su casa en una fría noche de diciembre._

_-Mamá, ¿Por qué no podemos volver a casa?- La mujer de una apariencia parecida al chico, pero más femenina y mayor, le dedico una triste sonrisa._

_ -Verás Levi. Tanto papá como mamá debían dinero al recaudador por nuestro hogar y no tenían lo suficiente para pagarle- él pequeño asintió. A pesar de que solo tenía seis años era muy listo- Pero no estés triste. La tía Sasha te cuidara. Tú y ella siempre sean llevado bien, ¿verdad?_

_-Si madre, quiero mucho a la tía Sasha, siempre me hace reír. Pero- Bajó su cabeza tristemente- Quiero volver a casa. Mañana es mi cumpleaños y si me voy no podre ver ni a Isabel ni a Farlan y no podre decirles tampoco feliz navidad._

_-Lo siento hijo. Te prometo que cuando tengamos lo suficiente volveremos- Algo en el interior del chico le hizo saber que nunca se cumpliría esa promesa._

_Desde ese entonces las navidades no fueron las mismas. Ese fue su último cumpleaños en que lo pasó con sus padres hasta después de que se graduara muchos años siguientes en la materia de economía._

Esa maldita frase de la Srta. Rall, sumado al recuerdo, hicieron que en esa noche tuviera aunque sea un poco de consideración con el rubio.

-Gin- Llamó viendo como el hombre temblaba- Hace mucho frío, si vas así te enfermarás y me serás inútil. Hoy te llevaré- Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Había escuchado lo que escuchó? ¿El más codicioso, egoísta y avaro hombre que conocía ayudándolo?

-Jefe ¿Por qué…?

-Solo ven, antes de que cambie de opinión- Se apresuró a ir con el bajo hombre y entrar en una linda y pequeña carroza, manejada por un chofer que como temblaba se veía que esperaba de hace mucho.

Aún cuando llegó a su casa su estupefacción no dejaba su rostro.

-¡Erd!- Escuchó decir a su esposa, una bella mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros y dulces ojos de igual color.

-Ah, Perdón ¿Qué me decías?- Ella rió dulcemente.

_ ¿Te ha sucedido algo? No borras esa cara de sorprendido desde que llegaste- Llevó una mano a su nuca, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Hoy en el trabajo pasó algo que nunca te lo creerás- Cabeceó un poco su mujer. No entendía que podía suceder para tal asombro.

Erd sonrió recordando una conversación que habían tenido con Eren esa mañana sobre la Srta. Rall.

_-Desde la primera vez que la vi, no sé porque siento que ella influirá mucho en el jefe- Auruo lo miró casi lanzando una carcajada._

_-¿Eso crees Eren? Influir en ese hombre es más difícil que evitar que nieva en invierno- El único hombre rubio de ahí quedó pensativo sobre lo dicho. Solo esperaría que lo que sintiera Eren fuera verdad- Solo espero que aun sea soltera, es muy bonita._

_-Por supuesto que lo es, por algo le decimos señorita- Se escuchó Gunther decir-Aunque si te preguntas si estaría interesada en ti es lo mismo que decir si una bella rosa se interesara en un viejo cardo- Los demás rieron por la gran comparación, pero callaron cuando vieron al jefe devuelta entrar después de una reunión que tuvo con un hombre que aun le debía muchas hipotecas. Al parecer otra persona ese día había quedado otra vez sin hogar._

_"Parece Eren que después de todo tenías razón"_

* * *

Sentada en un banco algo nevado se encontraba la Srta. Rall hojeando las últimas páginas de su libro, en la portada se leía _A christmas Carol_ de su autor favorito. En su bolso escondido llevaba el otro del mismo escritor titulado _Little Dorrit_.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido que hizo distraerse de su sumida lectura. Una pequeña niña había tropezado por la gran acumulación de nieve en el suelo.  
Guardando su libro la ayudó a pararse del suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La pequeña en vez de responderle empezó a mirar a su alrededor como buscando algo.

-¿Dónde está mi osito?- La mujer también comenzó con la pequeña búsqueda asumiendo que se le perdió a la chica cuando tropezó.

A los segundos vio un bulto, marrón en la espesa capa blanca.

-Creo que lo encontré- Cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo observó como otra mano lo hacía en su lugar. Alzó su vista para ver quién era.

-Sr. Rivaille- Pronunció demostrando gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace Rall, algo se le perdió?- Extendió el objeto frente a ella como burlándose.

-Démelo- Dijo reincorporándose y manteniendo un semblante serio.

- De acuerdo, igual no vale nada. Aunque es raro ver a una mujer mayor jugando con juguetes y leyendo libros para niños.

-El oso es de la niña- La miró confuso ¿Acaso tenía hijos?

-Sleepy- Gritó la pequeña viendo el peluche en manos de Petra. Esta se lo devolvió y miró con ternura como abrazaba al osito de nombre Sleepy- Gracias por encontrarlo señorita.

-Yo no fui en realidad, fue él- Y señaló a Levi. El susodicho frunció el ceño por verse involucrado en el asunto.  
La pequeña dispuesta a darle las gracias se atemorizó por la expresión del hombre.

-Gra-gracias- Sonaba, más que un agradecimiento, como respondiendo a una orden de un soldado. Luego tiró un poco del vestido de la castaña para llamar su atención y susurrarle- Su novio da miedo- Se sonrojó levemente por la equivocación e intentó negárselo.

-Te equivocas, el no es…- Rall fue interrumpida por los gritos de unas personas a lo lejos.

-¡Martha!- La niña se dio la vuelta entusiasmada al escuchar ser llamada.

-¡Aquí estoy papis!- Corrió hasta ellos para envolverse en un abrazo a ellos.

-Martha, no puedes irte así nomás, tienes que avisarnos- Exclamó quién era su madre algo preocupada y enojada.

-Lo siento, es que Sleepy se cayó. Pero una señorita muy amable y su novio me lo encontraron- Y terminó despidiéndose de ellos con moviendo sus brazos al lado de sus padres a Petra y Levi. La primera volvió a enrojecer por lo dicho mirando cómo se iba caminando la familia.

-Con que novio ¿Eh? Dime ¿Qué le dijiste a esa niña?

-Nada, ella solo lo supuso. Yo no tuve nada que ver- Dijo con un tono de voz claramente nervioso- Rivaile rodó sus ojos, le irritaba ver los ridículos nervios por una estupidez como esa.

-Da igual ¿Que hacia aquí? ¿Ayudando a mocoso inmundos a encontrar objetos perdidos?- La ojimiel ignoró la pregunta frunciendo el ceño como había hecho él previamente.

-Me dirigía a su trabajo-

-Ya que estamos en eso, puede acompañarme-

-¿Yendo tan tarde?

-Vengo de una reunión que tuve con otra persona sobre su hipoteca, le di hasta año nuevo para pagarla- La mujer se sentía un poco extraña andando al lado del Sr. Rivaille en un muy incomodo silencio. Decidió ignorar todas las cosas que dijeran la personas al verlos juntos. Era raro ver a ese avaricioso hombre al lado de alguien y aun más si era una mujer joven como ella.

Llegando oyó como los empleados la saludaban. Parecía una costumbre ya verla allí.

-¿Y ahora que va hacer?- Preguntó viendo como ella no se movía de su lugar.

-Por ahora nada. Empezaré cuando ya todos se hayan ido- Abrió su libro y siguió con su lectura hasta largo rato. Levi Chasqueó la lengua, faltaba como una hora para eso. Si hubiese sabido los planes de ella, no la hubiese invitado a acompañarlo. Sin embargo su presencia no le molestaba como otras veces.

* * *

**Sleepy es también el nombre del osito de mi hermana, pero originalmente tiene el nombre en español (Dormilón) Lo puse aquí en íngles porque creo que sonaba mejor.**

**No estoy acostumbrada a usar elementos mágicos como los espíritus. La "cosa" estará un poco cambiada (Por no decir mucho). **


	4. Pasado Parte 2

Cap. 3 Pasado parte 2

Esta vez quién se quedaría a limpiar volvía a ser Auruo. Levi estiró sus brazos y contempló de nuevo a su trabajadora social esa tarde, ya casi siendo noche. Se preguntó si no le incomodaba sentir a veces la miradas de los demás observándola leer. Parecía que no, su concentración en la lectura era realmente admirable.

Aburrido porque ya todos se habían ido y Auruo se encontraba en otro cuarto trabajando, decidió empezar una conversación con ella.

-¿Por qué es que estaba ayudando a esa tonta niña a buscar su muñeco?- Petra desvió su vista de su libro para responderle.

-Se veía desesperada por encontrarlo- Escuchó como él chasqueaba la lengua.

-Los niños se desesperan por cualquier tontería. Por eso son tan inmundos y problemáticos- Rall frunció el ceño. Era cierto que a veces son problemáticos los chicos, pero no era razón para llamarlos inmundos. Después de todo ellos eran la última muestra de inocencia que podía quedar en ese cruel pero bello mundo.

-No diga esas cosas. Recuerde que usted también fue un niño alguna vez- Rivaille rodó los ojos.

-Si es verdad. Pero yo era un buen niño. Nunca causaba problemas a mis padres.

-Si estaban todo el día trabajando, por supuesto que no lo haría- Gruñó un poco y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Otra vez empieza con eso?-

-Usted empezó- Sonrió satisfactoriamente haciéndolo enojar aun más.

-Y usted sigue, pero en parte es verdad. Realmente pasaba más tiempo con mi tía-

-¿Cómo es su tía?- Preguntó curioseando por saber más de él.

-"Era", tendría que decir. Murió hace algunos años. Y era una mujer maravillosa y risueña, tenía un extraño apetito, que se incrementó cuando quedó embarazada.

-Se llevaba muy bien con ella ¿no?- Pudo la mujer observar una pequeña y casi desapercibida sonrisa en él por hablar de aquella familiar lejana.

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque pregunta de todo esto. Si ya lo sabe- Perdiendo un rato su calma, la recuperó cuando se le ocurrió una ingeniosa idea.

-No sé de todo. Solo se algunas cosas. Pero quisiera conocer un poco más de usted, para entenderlo mejor- Levi no sabía que debía de sentir en ese momento. Nadie en su vida lo hubiese querido conocer para entenderlo y nunca se le ocurrió que su pasado fuera un tema de conversación. Inhaló un poco para continuar mientras Petra volvía a sonreír, le alegraba que no tuviera que ser tan dura ahora y podía ser flexible con él.

-Mi tía Sasha siempre encontraba una forma de hacerme feliz, no sé cómo, pero siempre lo lograba. Como mis padres no estaban, ni aun cuando volvía de la escuela ella estaba ahí para consolarme- Bajó su vista un poco recordando algo.

_Observaba confundido el pequeño de ya ocho años como la mujer castaña de una coleta agarraba dos patatas y creaba una especie de puesta en escena logrando hacer reír a Levi._

_-Tía es muy gracioso y todo pero… ¿Tienes que usar patatas para representarlo?_

_-No veo el problema, a mi me gustan- Decía lo último mordiscando una- ¿Quieres?- El chico negó._

_-Creo que están crudas- Dando la razón al chico escupió un poco- Eso es asqueroso tía Sasha. Ahora habrá que limpiar._

_-Levi te obsesionas demasiado por la limpieza- El joven desvió su vista sonrojado negando._

_-No es cierto._

_-¡Si es!- Terminó diciendo carcajeando la castaña acariciando la coronilla de su sobrino._

-Creo que ella tenía razón- Susurró suavemente captando la atención de Petra.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada- Cortó seriamente- Ella, Isabel y Farlan fueron la mejor parte de mi vida.

-¿Quiénes son Isabel y Farlan?-

-Dos viejos amigos míos. Los dejé de ver por un tiempo cuando me mudé a la casa de mi tía, pero me reencontré con ellos cuando empecé mis estudios. A veces hacíamos una que otra travesura…- Se vio interrumpido por la risa de la mujer-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Es solo que usted dijo que era un buen niño, que su infancia y juventud fueron miserables. Pero creo que no todo es cierto.

-¿Qué insinúa?- Paró su risa de forma estrepitosa y buscó una forma de calmar la situación.

-Hace mucho frío ¿No quiere que le prepare un café?- La miró desconfiadamente.

-¿Lo hace bien?- Ella asintió con un evidente entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto. Mis padres siempre dicen que lo hago muy rico- Encogiéndose de hombros aceptó de mala gana. Aunque hubiese preferido echar otro carbón que ingerir algo preparado por ella. Además la estufa estaba apagada y costaba mucho encenderla.

-Está bien. Solo por ahora confiaré en usted- Volvió a carcajear por la seriedad que Rivaille ponía en algo tan simple.

-Habla como si yo fuera a envenenarlo- Se paró para empezar con la labor. Encontró una pequeña jarra. La llenó con algo de agua y luego de calentarla en una pequeña cocina (no usada de hace largo tiempo) le agregó un poco de café que guardaba de su bolso con un poco de dulzor, también guardado de su cartera.

-¿Lleva café y azúcar a todas partes?-

-Sí, a veces sufro de hipoglucemia por mis recurrentes actividades y se me olvida comer, o camino demasiado ya que no tengo el dinero suficiente para una carroza. Y el café es para reponer energía- Comprendió compresivamente y le extendió una taza.

-Sírvamelo aquí- Después de probar un sorbo, ineluctablemente siguió bebiendo hasta casi terminar su vaso. Realmente estaba delicioso- No está mal.

Petra mostró una gran sonrisa por el cumplido, logrando que el azabache desvíe su vista de ella con algo de enojo por el alborozo interior suyo.

-Volviendo al anterior tema ¿Qué pasó con Sasha?-En los ojos del azabache nuevamente se reflejaba nostalgia y melancolía- Perdón. Fue un poco entrometido de mi parte ¿no?

-Eso debió de preguntar desde que empezó este interrogatorio- Levi no entendió si lo último lo había dicho seria o sarcásticamente al verla reír en voz baja- Murió al dar a luz a su única hija- Ella dirigió una mirada de benevolencia por su respuesta.

-Quiere decir a su prima, Hanji.

-Así es. Yo y mis padres nos mudamos y Hanji fue criada por su padre. Desde entonces siento un gran desprecio a ella.

-No tiene una razón lógica por despreciarla-

-¿Por qué dice que no tengo? Si es por su culpa que mi tía murió- Apretó el agarre de la taza sintiendo ese vacío que creía haber extinguido hace mucho.

-Pero Hanji es su única familiar viva. Debería de quererla mucho- Empezaba a temblar por la reacción del hombre, pero mantuvo su calma.

-¿Por qué debía de quererla?

-Porque ella mantiene la esencia de su tía, ya que es su hija. Y por lo tanto debería de verla como su hermana. Trate de pensar detenidamente y notará el gran parecido en ambas.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso usted que ni conoce a ambas?- Casi salta de su asiento pero se contuvo respirando hondo.

-Por lo que me ha dicho de la Sra. Sasha y lo que he conocido de la Srta. Hanji puedo deducir eso. Hágalo usted mismo. Además ¿No creé que su tía hubiese preferido que quisiera a su hija, en vez de menospreciarla?- Refunfuño un poco. De alguna forma esa mujer ya le iba ganando dos veces.

-No voy tocar más ese tema. Estoy seguro que ya sabe de eso.

-No todo realmente. Como tampoco no se qué sucedió con sus amigos- Respondió apenada.

-Con ellos no sé si fue peor- Observando la curiosidad que emanaba el rostro de Petra siguió contándole- Trabajamos los tres un largo tiempo juntos con el viejo Pixis. Con ellos la navidad era más divertida, como mis cumpleaños.

_-Levi- Gritaba una joven pelirroja de dos coletas y baja altura al susodicho de 19 años- Baja de una vez._

_-No puedo, estoy ocupado._

_-¿Ocupado en qué?- Preguntó otro joven al lado de la chica, de mayor altura, tez clara y cabellos grises, casi blancos._

_Las tres figuras se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto, ubicado en un alto piso, mientras abajo se escuchaba los festejos._

_-Estaba calculando cuanto será el costo de la fiesta- sostenía en manos unos papeles que fueron arrebatados por la baja pelirroja._

_-Que amargado eres. Es navidad, distráete un poco._

_-También planeábamos…_

_-Farlan Shhh…- El hombre tapó su boca con su mano- Quedamos en que sería una sorpresa- El azabache los miró confuso._

_-¿Qué sorpresa?- Ambos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice._

_-Baja y la verás- Movido por la curiosidad se levantó a regañadientes de su asiento para dirigirse a las escaleras._

_-Espera- Lo detuvo Isabel poniéndole una venda en los ojos- Ahora sí._

_-¿Por qué la venda?_

_-Ya te dijimos que es una sorpresa. Sigue nuestra voz y procura no caerte- Escuchó decir al peliblanco._

_De a paso lento bajó las escaleras acompañado y guiado de sus amigos hasta llegar a tierra firme._

_-¡Listo!- Bramó Isabel desvendándolo._

_Un montón de gente se encontraba en el salón mayor alrededor de él gritando "Sorpresa" o "Feliz cumpleaños", entre ellos el Sr. Pixis que venía con un obsequio para él._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Levi- El aludido fijó su vista a su dos compinches como buscando una explicación a todo._

_-Te veíamos tan estresado en tus tareas que decidimos que la fiesta para navidad que organizamos todos los años fuera para tu cumpleaños-Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas, le conmovía todo el empeño que habían puesto sus amigos organizándola por él._

_Creyó que esa calidez de su corazón que sentía por ellos duraría casi por el resto de su vida. Pero siempre el destino te da vueltas que la mayoría de veces son para mejorar o empeorar._

_Unos años después su distancia a ellos se había incrementado con gran inmensidad por culpa de su trabajo, a tal punto que muy pocas veces se hablaban._

_ -Farlan, Isabel- Llamó a ambos quienes se encontraban caminando de camino a quien sabe lugar- ¿Qué sucede? hacía largo tiempo que no los veía- ninguno quiso responder hasta que el joven de los nombrados habló._

_-Es que últimamente te hemos visto ocupado y empezamos a creer…- No quiso completar su oración, no quería saber si sus sospechas eran acertadas._

_-Empezamos a creer que tu nuevo amigo importaría más que nosotros- Completó Isabel._

_-¿Qué amigo?- Miró confundido a los dos buscando algún indicio en sus ojos._

_-¡Qué más Levi! El oro._

_-Eso nunca ha tenido que ver con nuestra amistad- _

_-Porque antes éramos pobres- Farlan tomó la palabra esta vez dejando a la pelirroja a un lado- Pero no nos importaba, al no tener tantas preocupaciones. Te has vuelto muy materialista- Esa fue la última vez que charló con ellos. No los volvió a ver, ni supo que les pasó. _

_Ahora surgía un inmenso arrepentimiento en no poder agradecerles las múltiples cosas que ellos habían hecho por él, no haber reído junto a ellos por su orgullo en mantener siempre su postura seria y no poder decirles el vacío que sintió al perder a sus únicos amigos._

-Sr. Rivaille ¿Le pasa algo?- Preguntó Petra al ver que los ojos del hombre estaban un poco brillantes, como si una lágrima estuviese a punto de escapar.

-No pasa nada- Su respuesta fue más que fría y su semblante volvió a ser inexpresivo. Los dos voltearon cuando oyeron a Auruo volver sin los útiles de limpieza.

-Sr. Rivaille, ya terminé-

-Puedes retirarte- Dijo lo último en voz baja, ocultando su melancolía. Luego se dirigió a la única mujer presente- ¿Y usted?

-Yo ya he terminado con lo mío- Frunció sus cejas ¿Acaso ahora su trabajo se había reducido a hacerle recordar su pasado en sus momentos más dolorosos?

Despidió a Auruo y observó largo rato a la castaña a lo lejos después de rato de haberse marchado. Su cara era de cansancio y recordó que le dijo que a veces sufría de la glucemia baja. Un impulso hizo querer llamarla y llevarla a su casa, pero desistió, pensando que tal vez, una dama como ella, no le agradaría una osadía así.

* * *

Jadeaba un poco de cansancio, ese día se había levantado muy temprano y apenas recordaba si comió. Volteó al lugar donde se encontraba Rivaille que se subía a su carroza cómodamente. Sintió un arrepentimiento interno en no haberle pedido el favor que la llevase, pero de seguro a un hombre como él eso lo hubiera molestado.

**Mi forma de llevar la cosa es un poco más psicológica como se ve, (Aunque no evito de pensar que también es algo aburrido) Pero quiero que Levi y Petra se conozcan mejor.**

**¿Alguien escuchó el cd drama de "Heichou VS Mikasa"? Es muy cómico y me hizo reír muchas veces. No encontré traducción en español pero si en inglés. Realmente vale la pena escucharlo (La voz de Levi hace que mis oídos sangren de éxtasis (OMG dije eso? O lo escribí?)).**

**Bye bee y tengan un feliz año (Olvide decirlo la anterior vez que subí el otro capitulo)**


	5. Noviembre

Cap. 4 Noviembre

Casi final de noviembre. No había vuelto a ver a la Sta. Rall desde hace rato después de toda la larga conversación que tuvieron aquella vez y por alguna extraña razón ya la empezaba a extrañar. Era irónico, hace un mes y medio no podía soportarla, la echó en más de una ocasión e inclusive se burló de ella y ahora todo parecía que el mundo había rotado 180º luego de revelarle la mayor parte de su pasado. Aunque le sonase raro, esa charla le hizo sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo, un pequeño cambio ya actuaba en él y sus trabajadores lo empezaban a notar.

-Sr. Rivaille- Llamó Eren temblando un poco- ¿Puedo…?

-¿…Tomar otro carbón? Está bien- El ojiverde sonrió entusiasmado. La verdad no lo sabía Eren, pero su jefe también comenzaba a sentir el frío más presente en el lugar. Además ninguno de sus empleados pudo hacer el café que la castaña anteriormente había hecho. Ese delicioso sabor aun lo tenía presente en sus papilas gustativas y eso también extrañaba de ella. Jamás en su vida le habría gustado tanto el café hasta ese momento.

* * *

Su amiga de cabello plateado y miope la miraba muy reacia por sus ideas respecto al Sr. Rivaille.

- Petra ¿Estás segura que haces todo esto por la mejoría de la situación de sus empleados?- Ambas mujeres se encontraban en una pequeña habitación acogedora siendo obvio que era una vista amistosa de la castaña a la otra. La aludida estaba bebiendo un poco de té pero se detuvo por la pregunta hecha previamente.

-Sí, no veo otra razón para hacerlo ¿Por qué lo dices Riko?- La peliplateada desvió su mirada un poco incomoda.

-Es que… necesitando tanta información para eso. Tus intenciones parecen otras- la más baja inclinó su cabeza confundida.

-¿Cuáles serían otras intenciones?

-Bueno… parecería como si quisieras conocerlo mejor a él. Y entiendo que necesitas eso, pero es como si personalmente quisieras estar más cerca de él- Captando la indirecta de Riko, la ojimiel comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-¿Estás suponiendo… qué yo tengo sentimientos hacía el Sr. Rivaille?- La mujer de gafas asintió.

-Precisamente- Petra rió un poco nerviosamente.

-Sabes que siempre pongo a mi trabajo antes que a mí, igual que tú Riko y el Sr. Rivaille no es de mi tipo- Al menos eso quiso hacerle entender pero sus pensamientos comenzaban a inquietarse con sigo misma si todo eso fuera verdad.

-¿Esta vez que harás Petra?- La nombrada bajo su cabeza pensativa.

-¿Leíste _A christmas Carol_? - Riko negó- Es una pena, porque entonces lo entenderías- El resto de la tarde lo pasaron discutiendo temas triviales, hasta que Petra recordó la hora del cierre de aquel sitio de trabajo donde últimamente inspeccionaba más al jefe que el lugar.

En su camino divisó a la pequeña niña de la otra vez que se le había perdido el osito, su nombre si no mal recordaba era Martha.

-Señorita- Gritó la niña corriendo hasta ella. Recién al volver a verla después de largo tiempo notó que su cabello estaba un poco más claro y más corto, por los hombros- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien ¿Y tu Martha?- Respondió agachándose a su altura.

-También bien y Sleepy no se ha vuelto a perder, el también está feliz de verla- Extendió un brazo del peluche a ella- Ah! Cierto olvide preguntarle su nombre y también de presentarme. Mi nombre es Martha aunque ya lo sepa.

-El mío es Petra Rall- Sujetó la mano de la chica saludando.

-¿Cómo ha estado su novio?- La castaña se ruborizó.

-¿Eh?- Solo atinó a decir.

-El hombre ese de aspecto tenebroso que tenía los ojos así- E imitó una cara cómica de Levi. Petra soltó una gran carcajada para luego de un rato recuperar la compostura.

-Am… pues él esta…- No sabía cómo responder si hace semanas que no lo veía y ni siquiera eran novios.

-¿Esta de mal humor?- Completó inocentemente Martha. La mayor afirmó a su pregunta aun sin saber si era verdad del todo- Cuando mis papás están de mal humor se dan besos ¿Usted le da besos?- Un nuevo rojo inundó su cara pareciendo los adornos que comenzaban a decorar en las calles y se abanicó con su mano sintiendo, a pesar de la baja temperatura, algo de calor.

-Pues… no muy seguido- Rió nerviosamente, como cuando escuchó la pregunto de su amiga Riko. Al parecer era su tic cuando mentía. Un momento ¿Estaba afirmando que él era su novio?

-Debe de hacerlo. Darle besos por toda la cara Srta. Rall- La pequeña seguía sin notar el rostro de la mujer. Ella intentando buscar una excusa para irse recordó que tenía que hablar con el hombre de la conversación. Su supuesto novio.

-Martha quisiera conversar contigo pero debo irme.

-¿A ver a su novio?- Tragó un poco en seco y asintió- Recuerde mi consejo Srta. Rall- De nuevo su risa nerviosa se hizo presente. Si definitivamente ese era su tic.

Se pregunto si era su día de molestarla sobre su relación con el Sr. Rivaille. Es decir le gustaba, pero no como pensaban los demás, ¿O es que realmente iban bien como pareja? Y pensar que en un principio ni lo soportaba, pero después de conocerlo mejor y comprender su dolor todo era más diferente, sin mencionar que lo extrañó esas últimas semanas.  
Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ese hombre no era más que parte de su trabajo y se auto convenció de que así es y así sería.

No se percató en qué momento se encontraba en frente del paraje que trabajaba su "novio". De recordarlo enrojeció levemente, pero recapacitando entró con paso decidido. Vio el cielo por última vez, comenzaba a oscurecer. No se molestó en tocar, era parte de la costumbre.

Levi volteó y abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal. Se preguntó si no era adivino, estuvo pensando en ella algo de tiempo y ahí parada estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó el primero. Ella le devolvió de la misma forma. Comenzó viendo que la estufa acababa de ser apagada, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue divisar lo gastada que estaba, como si se hubiese usado muy seguido. Eso la alegró. Buscó a su alrededor a la persona que se quedaría a limpiar- Hoy se queda Jaeger a limpiar- Dijo como adivinando su intención.

-Iré a hablar un rato con él ¿Puedo ahora?- Asintió dando su respuesta silenciosamente. Al parecer ahora si se tomaba en serio su trabajo esa mujer.

Esperó un rato a que ella volviera, mientras se maldecía en no haberle pedido que le preparase un café. Después de una media hora la vio volver sonriendo.

-¿Ya terminó?- Ella afirmó- ¿Y se irá?- Volvió a maldecirse por exponerse tanto y que no debería tampoco importarle la presencia de la castaña allí. Observó la cara de pudor de ella y continuó hablando antes de crear un malentendido- Es que quería un café.

-Ah, eso. No creí que le había gustado tanto- Repitió la misma acción que hace algún tiempo hizo.

-Hay un frasco con granos molidos en la despensa. Puede usar ese- Obedeciendo le preparó de la misma manera que acostumbraba a hacer, haciendo un poco de más para Eren y para ella- ¿De qué habló con Jaeger?- Para romper el silencio incómodo, le preguntó.

-Sobre cómo están las cosas acá. Y según escuché de él, usted está siendo un poco más permisivo en ciertos aspectos. Tenga- Le sirvió en una taza un poco. Repitió la acción dos veces más, para ella y el joven que limpiaba.

-¿En qué aspectos?- Ingirió un poco y miró como ella buscaba un lugar para sentarse. El azabache agarró una silla y la colocó al lado de él- Puede sentarse aquí- El lugar no era tan pequeño como aparentaba. O tal vez la falta de gente y el que ellos dos eran muy bajos así lo hacía parecer.

-Vera, en aspectos como que usa más seguido la calefacción o que ya no es tan estricto como antes- Debía admitir que Jaeger tenía razón ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado en eso? Esperaba en su interior que su trabajadora social no influyó en él en ese aspecto. Cuan equivocado estaba siendo.

-¿Para quién es la otra taza?- Cambió el tema tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos.

-Para el Sr. Eren Jaeger.

-No creo que tenga tiempo para beberlo. Esta ocupado y seguro se está apresurando porque lo hizo perder el tiempo en la entrevista. Cuando termine estará muy cansado y lo único que deseará será irse a su casa.

-Entonces se lo pondré en un termo para que se lo beba en su hogar.

-Usted es demasiado persistente- Irónico opinó con algo de malicia.

- Y usted muy negativo- Devolvió su comentario de igual manera. Levi siguió sorbiendo de su bebida ignorándola.

-¿Qué hará cuando terminé su café?- Rall se encogió de hombros y al instante recordó que era lo que quería hacer.

-¿Va algún lugar después de su trabajo?- Rivaille negó- ¿Puede acompañarme a algún lugar que iré?- El hombre posó sus ojos en la nada como pensando. No sabía a dónde lo llevaría pero entendía que ella era una mujer de confianza o al menos no le resultaba tan molesta como otras veces.

-Después de que termine Jaeger- La sonrisa de Rall no se hizo esperar en su rostro por culpa de eso Levi volteó su cabeza incómodo y disgustado de nuevo consigo mismo de la misma cosa de la otra vez.  
El que le empezaba a gustar la sonrisa de aquella dama.

* * *

Mikasa estaba disgustada, su marido volvía a llegar tarde y por culpa de ese hombre. Lo odiaba definitivamente, si lo veía una vez más le daría su merecido por las penurias de su esposo.

Mientras preparaba la comida su hijo de ocho años se acercaba a mirarla sonriendo. Le devolvió la misma mirada. Lo amaba con todo su corazón a ese pequeño que tenía su similitud en sus cabellos tan negros como el ébano, su tez parecida la de ella y sus ojos iguales a los de su padre. De solo recordar la enfermedad que padecía la hacía apesadumbrarse.

-¿Qué pasa Taro-kun?

-¿Cuándo volverá papá?- La sonrisa que estaba manteniendo por su hijo se empezó a desmoronar en su preocupación hacía Eren.

-Ya volverá pronto. Te lo aseguro- Sintió los brazos del niño en su cintura-¿Taro-kun?

-Es que te vi muy triste mamá, así que quería alegrarte abrazándote- La asiática sobó dulcemente la cabeza de su hijo preguntándose cuanto tiempo podría persistir.

* * *

**Usualmente no soy de poner sufijos japoneses, no al menos en una historia así porque la mayoría son europeos. Pero Mikasa es japonesa por eso el "Kun".**

**No se si alguien conoce el anime de Sherlock Holmes (Llamado en Inglés Sherlock Hound). Me base en Martha de la niña del capitulo 3 que viene a pedirle a Sherlock que busque su gatita. De igual forma se llamaba Martha.**

**Originalmente la familia Crarchit tenía cuatro hijos, pero decidí reducirlos a uno, al más importante.**

**Que aporte más rápido! En el próximo espero poner algo más de rivetra y también espero no tardarme.**

**Bye bye**


	6. Presente Parte 1

Cap. 5. Presente parte 1

El carro iba en un camino rocoso siendo sometido a uno que otro golpe y realizando movimientos bruscos.

-Creo que sería mejor que bajemos y caminemos- Sugirió la Srta. Rall en el lado opuesto de donde estaba su acompañante. Este por su parte llamó al chofer a que descansarán los caballos y lo demás lo caminaría a pie.

-Quédate aquí a esperar- Por último avisó antes de bajar con la dama del transporte-Si tienes frío puedes esperar adentro.

Ambos iniciaron la caminata con algo de frío en sus pulmones pero en paso decidido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Rivaille al lado de ella.

-Por este sendero- Durante el trayecto una gran casa, como una empresa, llamó su atención- ¿Qué eso?- Preguntó, hace tiempo que no salía de sus tareas laborosas que no reconocía una que otra cosa.

-Es un comedor, como es casi diciembre ya se empieza a preparar- Curioso se acercó y observó el interior por una ventana.

-No sé qué idiota vendría a un lugar tan desarreglado- Escuchó reír a la dama y acercarse a su lado.

-No es para los ricachones como usted, es para los pobres.

-¿Por qué para ellos?- Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Porque son los que más necesitan- Soltó un bufido y se alejo del lugar siempre acompañado de ella- Como sea ¿A dónde íbamos?- Siguió las señales que fue imponiendo su trabajadora hasta llegar a una pequeña casa algo vieja y desprolija, pero con un toque muy hogareño, de forma cuadrada y típica.

-Aquí, veo que el Sr. Eren no ha llegado- Dijo la mujer acercándose a la venta del sitio. Levi también espió por esta- No me extraña, el salió poco antes que nosotros y no tenía transporte- Se mostró un poco sorprendido al percatarse que era el hogar de su trabajador.

Dentro se podía ver una dulce escena. El ama de la casa, una mujer alta de rasgos asiáticos, preparaba la pequeña mesa del lugar extendiendo un mantel tan viejo y arrugado como su vestido. Mientras un pequeño niño se escondía lo mejor que podía debajo del mueble mesurado.

-Taro-kun ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó en broma la mujer suponiendo el plan de su hijo. En respuesta la chitó.

-Quiero sorprender a papá cuando vuelva- Ella carcajeó un poco. No era la primera vez que el niño hacía tal cosa.

Los observadores sintieron unas pisadas. A sabiendas que alguien se acercaba, se alejaron un poco hasta esconderse en la oscuridad de la calle quedando involuntariamente uno muy cerca del otro. Reconocieron sin alguna duda al hombre que entraba en la casa. Silenciosos volvieron a asomarse.

-Srta. Rall, si he venido para…- Detuvo su habla al ser interrumpido por la susodicha.

-Solo mire- En el interior la escena se había vuelto más tierna y familiar. Después de saludar Eren a su querida esposa con un beso comenzó una búsqueda con su mirada en el cuarto.

-Mikasa, ¿Dónde está Taro-kun?- Fingió desesperarse por buscarlo.

-No vendrá- Respondió tratando de aguantar su risa.

-¿Qué no vendrá para cenar?- Exclamó falsamente indignado- Y yo que le quería dejar el pedazo más grande de comida- En un instante el niño salió de su escondite fuertemente riendo.

-¡Estoy aquí pá!- Volviendo a fingir sorpresa fue a abrazarlo.

-Pequeño travieso, no asustes a tu padre de esa forma- y le sobó un poco la cabeza. Luego dejó un termo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Interrogó su esposa.

-Un poco de café. Lo traje del trabajo- Comenzó a dudarse la azabache si la bebida caliente era dada por caridad por su jefe- La nueva trabajadora social me lo hizo- Sus sospechas se confirmaban en que tal acto solidario no era de parte del jefe de su marido.

-Es tan obvio que aquel hombre nunca te daría una muestra de gratitud de esa forma- Susurró aborrecida.

-¿Te refieres al Sr. Rivaille?- Preguntó el niño acercándose curioso a la conversación. Afuera el mencionado sintió una pequeña incomodes al escuchar su nombre ser tan despreciado.

-Quién más sino. No me agrada en lo más absoluto ese ser avaricioso- Ablandó sus palabras para no sonar dura frente a su hijo.

-Pero no es tan malo- Siguió el pequeño- Si no fuera por él, papá no tendría dinero y tampoco tendríamos para comer- el ama de casa rodó los ojos. _Si, con la paga miserable_ Pensó pero decidió no contrariar a Taro.

Levi no quería aceptar que dentro de él una calidez surgió cuando el chico habló bien por la clase de persona que él era. _Porque no me conoce. _Estaba seguro que si supiera cómo era, el niño lo despreciaría de la misma forma que los otros. La escena pasó a la familia ya reunida comiendo alimentos sanos, pero en su mayoría pequeños.

Ninguno de los dos presentes en el exterior quitaba su vista del menor de aquella casa. Se veía tan endeble y débil, en su forma de masticar, hablar y en un momento cuando rió, tosió de una forma desenfrenada alertando a los mayores, pero tranquilizándolo diciéndole como podía que estaba bien.

-Srta. Rall ¿Usted Creé que ese niño Taro pueda vivir un tiempo más?- Ella suspiró.

-Lo dudo mucho- De repente su tono de voz cambió a uno más frívolo- Pero que importa ¿No? Después de todo, los niños son desesperantes, además así la población se reduciría- Ofendido y abrumado entendía que usaba sus propias palabras en su contra. La pena lo comenzaba a invadir, siempre había sido alguien tan egoísta que hasta ese momento el sufrimiento de un ser ajeno visto, lo hacía pensar al respecto.

-Si me hizo venir aquí para agobiarme más de lo que logro respecto a mi pasado, sobre la condición de mi empleado le diré…- Pero de nuevo lo acalló la mujer.

-No lo hice venir para eso solamente. Mire al Sr. Jaeger. Apenas tiene dinero por su paga miserable. Con eso tiene que mantener a sí mismo, su esposa, su hijo enfermo y una casa. Pero esas son solo dificultades efímeras. Todavía con todos esos problemas logra ser feliz. Cuando usted podría tenerlo todo con su gran riqueza y nunca lo he visto sonreír- Levi dio media vuelta yéndose del lugar dejándola un rato sola, odiaba una y otra vez que esa mujer lograba hacer sentir en su interior.

Sintió al poco tiempo su presencia detrás.

-¿Ahora a donde o nos vamos a nuestros hogares?- Sinceramente estaba harto de esa improvisada excursión.

-Hay otro lugar donde también quería ir, pero esta algo lejos y me preguntaba si…- Calló pensando que él declinaría a usar el carruaje para ella.

-Sígame. Sé donde esta- Respondió como si leyese su mente.

En poco tiempo se encontraban sentados cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos yendo en dirección (Por suerte en una calle lisa) a un destino incierto para al azabache.  
La dirección que había informado su compañera por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba reconocerla.

Últimamente todo le estaba molestando interiormente. Desde sentirse culpable por su terrible forma de tratar a sus empleados- Especialmente a Eren, que no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de su hijo débilmente caminando, ahora debía aumentarle el sueldo o el remordimiento lo carcomería- hasta la presencia de la joven mujer viajando al extremo del transporte. Ahora estaba más confuso que antes. Antes le disgustaba totalmente su presencia, luego la extrañó cuando se ausentó el anterior mes, y ahora eran ambas cosas. Sacudió su cabeza molesto para intentar olvidar todo lo anterior y se concentró en la vista por la ventana.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntó cual niño.

-Aun no, pero creo que falta poco- Contestó sin tampoco sacar sus ojos de la ventana.

-Bien- Sin saberlo el avaricioso, la solidaria mujer comenzaba también a sentir incomodes y conformidad en su presencia, sumándole al extraño sentimiento de calidez que cosquilleó su pecho cuando ambos se escondieron de Jaeger. Casi rió, parecían dos niños que habían preparado una travesura a su vecino. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo. La cercanía fue extraña pero cálida y eso jamás negaría para sí misma, como tampoco admitiría para otro.

La imagen de Riko vino a su mente.  
_Parecería como si quisiera conocerlo mejor… como si personalmente quisiera estar más cerca de él…_

No, su amiga se equivocaba, no le daría la razón. Por ahora.  
Sonrojada para olvidar eso último concentró su vista en el paisaje. Se percató de lo cerca que estaban del destino.

-¿Puede parar aquí por favor?- El conductor siguió andando como si no hubiese escuchado algo- Oiga, por favor.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero si no me lo manda el Sr. Rivaille no puedo obedecerla.

-Haga lo que ella dice- Ordenó casi amenazadoramente. No sabía porque, pero le irritó su forma de contestarle a Rall. Con rapidez pararon y ella descendió en una corta vereda.

-¿No viene?- Le preguntó a Levi quién aun seguía en el carruaje.

-Creí que esta era su parada- Ella rió nerviosa.

-En… en realidad, esperaba que viniera otra vez conmigo.

-¿Es el último viaje?- Irritado interrogó.

-Sí, lo prometo. Último, último- Chasqueando la lengua se bajó de la carroza para acompañarla. En el transcurro para evitar un silencio incomodo la joven mujer se dispuso a hablarle- Gracias por hacer que el cochero frenara por mi- Se limitó a asentir el bajo hombre.

-De nada Srta. Rall- Dijo más para sí mismo sonando monótono.

-Petra…-Corrigió ella bajando su mirada. La miró desconcertado por la corrección de su nombre- Puede llamarme Petra Sr. Rivaille y no es necesario tanta formalidad, nos venimos conociendo de hace más de un mes.

-Entonces puedes llamarme Levi- Fue el turno de ella sorprenderse y sonreír haciendo inconscientemente que el hiciera una pequeña media sonrisa desviando su vista- ¿Entendido Petra?

-Si, Levi – En silencio de buen humor siguieron el camino, con la castaña preguntándose si lo siguiente que verían lo haría enojar.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, pero empecé la universidad y ando muy ocupada y también lamento el poco rivetra, estoy ya haciendo el próximo y va a tener más.**

**Bye bee. **


End file.
